Orange Dawn
by Orange Dawn
Summary: 5 afortunados alunos que detestam história vão parar na Era de Ouro dos piratas, e têm a oportunidade de conhecer o lendário capitão Kurosaki, sem falar no Almirante Aizen. :: fic de FICHAS; inscrições abertas! 8D


**Prólogo**

Quando o professor abriu a porta para dar na sala de aula, não acreditou no que os seus olhos viram. A sala estava um caos. Havia alunos suspensos nas cadeiras, outros jogavam aviõezinhos, uns somente faziam barulho e alguns casaizinhos namoravam perto da janela, isso somado ao som dos jovens conversando e gritando. Ele revirou os olhos e adentrou no local decidido a dar um fim àquela zona.

- Bom dia! – ele tentou, mas a turma não o escutou.

- Eu disse... _BOM DIA! _– tentou novamente, e dessa voz todas escutaram, pois se viraram para ele.

- Bom dia, Prof. Takada. – responderam em uníssono.

Ele deu um sorriso de satisfação.

- Assim está melhor! Então vamos começar a aula de história, sim? – Ele ouviu alguns alunos lamentarem. – Não, não, sem reclamações. Vamos, abram na página 437.

A turma, de má vontade, pegou os seus livros e começou a virar as páginas lentamente, tentando atrasar a aula. Alguns ainda se encontravam de pé, fofocando com os seus amigos, mas se sentaram assim que o professor os fuzilou com o olhar. Ele revirou olhos e pegou o seu próprio livro para se orientar na aula. Esperou que os estudantes se organizassem, o que não demorou muito. Colocou o livro na sua mesa e se virou para a turma:

- Hoje falaremos sobre a Era de Ouro da Pirataria, que durou de 1660 a 1710. Obviamente os piratas existiam sim antes desse período, mas foi nesse momento que a pirataria esteve mais acentuada, ou seja, ouve a maior atividade dos mesmos, como roubo de cargas, saquear cidades e coisas do gênero. Perguntas?

Mas a turma estava completamente desinteressada. Ele respirou fundo e continuou.

- É importante destacar os nomes de alguns piratas mais famosos dessa época, como Thomas Carvendish... Anne Bonny e o memorável capitão Kurosaki Ichigo, um dos mais aterrorizantes piratas que já existiu. A marinha o caçou incessantemente por anos mas _nunca _ninguém conseguiu capturá-lo...

Ele encarou a sua turma. Mal havia começado a aula e metade dela já estava com a cabeça encostada na carteira dormindo. Isso fez com que uma veia de irritação saltasse na sua testa. Ele lançou um pedaço de giz no fundo da sala na tentativa de chamar a atenção de alguns estudantes.

- Vocês não me parecem muito interessados na aula de história, não é? – perguntou expondo a sua irritação.

- É isso aí! – respondeu algum engraçadinho sentado no fundo.

Foi aí que ele se lembrou da idéia que tivera para se vingar da turma.

- Já que vocês não querem prestar a atenção em mim... Vou passar um trabalho em grupo para vocês. Ah! É para ser entregue na segunda-feira.

Ele ouviu o murmúrio de lamentação dos estudantes e se sentiu satisfeito.

- O trabalho é sobre o capitão Kurosaki e seus grandes feitos. Quero grupos de cinco, escutaram?

E novamente, ouviu a turma reclamando e protestando contra o trabalho de última hora.

- Ótimo, porque irá contar pontos para a prova. – ele deu um sorriso sádico – Então, continuando a nossa aula...

**

* * *

**

**O**lá pessoal ^^. Esta fic é uma pareceria entre Shina com, Nyuu D e V Lovett! É uma fic de **fichas **sobre **piratas**. Mas há alguns detalhes antes que deverão ser esclarecidos...

No começo, haverão **5 estudantes** que serão levados para o mundo dos piratas graças a um livro mágico. Então, você poderá se inscrever tanto para ser um estudante, quanto para ser um personagem já na era pirata. E quanto a isso, você poderá pertencer ao navio Orange Dawn (Capitão Ichigo), Purple Dawn (Capitã Yoruichi) ou Sky-Blue Dawn (Capitão Grimmjow). Esses navios fazem parte do **bando de Ichigo**, e seus piratas são conhecidos como _morangos_, embora alguns deles não gostem muito disso... Enfim, você também poderá pertencer à Marinha.

Agora, vamos às informações específicas! Serão três vagas em cada navio (sem contar as que já foram preenchidas por nós. As personagens com nomes que vocês não conhecem são as nossas! 8D):

**ORANGE DAWN**

Capitão: Kurosaki Ichigo (19 anos) (Sentou no Mi – seu corpo se adapta imediatamente a qualquer ambiente, clima e estilo de combate – alto poder ofensivo e defensivo – temido pela impulsividade na hora de atacar.)

Vice–capitão: Abarai Renji (20 anos) (combate corpo-a-corpo – grande resistência a ataques diretos) **(reservado, mas pode tentar pegar ele 8D)**

Médica: Hinamori Momo (17 anos) (não entra em combate)

Carpinteiro:

Atirador:

Navegador:

Cozinheiro: Kira Izuru (18 anos) (utiliza rifles)

**SKY-BLUE DAWN**

Capitão: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques (20 anos) (Kurohyou no mi – tipo Zoan, adapta seu corpo a uma aparência felina de pantera; combate corpo-a-corpo – imensa resistência a ataques diretos – alta velocidade – conhecido pela imprevisibilidade de ataques) **(reservado, mas você pode tentar 8D Não garanto nada /Nyuu**** chata)**

Vice–capitão: Ulquiorra Schiffer (20 anos) (espadachim – uma espada – alta velocidade)

Médica: Ésther Jeagerjaques (17 anos) (Costumeiramente, não entra em combate, apenas usa armas de fogo quando necessário, e de uma distância segura)

Carpinteiro:

Atirador: Madarame Ikkaku (19 anos) (combate corpo-a-corpo – utiliza mais as mãos do que os pés – utiliza armas também, geralmente as de fogo)

Navegador: Hisagi Shuuhei (18 anos) (utiliza uma arma semelhante à shikai de sua zanpakutou)

Cozinheiro:

**PURPLE DAWN**

Capitã: Shihouin Yoruichi (20 anos) (combate corpo-a-corpo – tem uma velocidade assustadora, de perder de vista, mesmo – alta força de ataques com as pernas, são a parte mais forte de seu corpo)

Vice–capitã: Matsumoto Rangiku (19 anos) (Matsu matsu no mi – pode dissolver o corpo e transformá-lo em pó)

Médica: Inoue Orihime (18 anos) (utiliza revólveres, mas dificilmente entra em combate)

Carpinteiro:

Atirador:

Navegador: Urahara Kisuke (21 anos) (espadachim – uma katana – é o cérebro do navio)

Cozinheiro:

**1º NAVIO DA MARINHA**

Almirante e Governador: Aizen Sousuke (29 anos) (Omoi no mi – criação ilusória de acontecimentos)

Vice-almirante: Ichimaru Gin (26 anos) (espadachim – três katanas – alto poder ofensivo e defensivo)

Contra-almirante: Kuchiki Byakuya (25 anos) (Buki buki no mi – adaptação de objetos para utilizá-los como armas) **(reservado, mas você pode tentar pegar ele pra você 8D)**

Capitã-tenente: Ryoutarou Nowako (20 anos) (espadachim – uma espada – alto poder ofensivo)

Primeiro-tenente:

Segundo-tenente:

Quarda-marinha:

(+Cabos e marinheiros)

**2º NAVIO DA MARINHA**

1º Sargento: Hitsugaya Toushirou (20 anos) (espadachim – duas katanas – alto poder defensivo)

2° Sargento:

1º Capitão: Ishida Uryuu (18 anos) (arqueiro – cria suas próprias flechas, geralmente envenenadas)

2º Capitão:

1º Vice-capitã: Kuchiki Rukia (19 anos) (maneja e luta facilmente com todo tipo de arma – possui uma coleção delas)

2º Vice-capitão:

(+Cabos e marinheiros)

* * *

E agora, depois de ver os navios, veremos então as fichas; lembrando que as para os alunos **não contam** como ocupando as vagas livres nos navios. Essas vagas são para as fichas de personagens que já vivem nessa época. Nós aceitamos de tudo; yaoi, yuri, hetero, manda ver o/ Caso não haja preenchimento de todas as vagas, adequaremos outros personagens 8D

Ah é, nossas fichas serão postadas quando as de vocês forem selecionadas. :3

**PIRATAS**

Nome: (sobrenome/nome)

Idade: (entre 17 ~ 21 anos)

Aparência: (Preferencialmente ninguém totalmente perfeito. Se quiser, pode pôr uma imagem ilustrativa. Fale um pouco das roupas também!)

Personalidade:

Navio: (quem é seu chefe?)

Função no navio:

Habilidade: (Akuma no Mi? Espadachim? Cai na porrada? Ou não faz muita coisa? Procure ser específico nessa parte, sim?)

Par: (máximo de três opções em ordem de preferência)

Relacionamento com o par:

Relacionamento com as pessoas em seu convívio: (descreva MUITO brevemente, como é a relação com cada um dos integrantes de seu convívio realmente diário, ou seja, com os que seu personagem convive no navio. Os outros, deixe por nossa conta 8D)

História: (algo trágico? Infância feliz? Seja breve, campo opcional, mas recomendado)

Extra: (algum vício? Problemas? Manias? Qualquer coisa que queira acrescentar)

**MARINHA **

Nome: (sobrenome/nome)

Idade: (entre 17 ~ 21 anos)

Aparência: (Preferencialmente ninguém totalmente perfeito. Se quiser, pode pôr uma imagem ilustrativa. Fale um pouco das roupas também!)

Personalidade:

Cargo:

Habilidade: (Akuma no Mi? Espadachim? Cai na porrada? Procure ser específico nessa parte, sim?)

Par: (máximo de três opções em ordem de preferência)

Relacionamento com o par:

Relacionamento com as pessoas em seu convívio: (descreva MUITO brevemente, como é a relação com cada um dos integrantes de seu convívio.)

História: (algo trágico? Infância feliz? Seja breve, campo opcional, mas recomendado)

Extra: (algum vício? Problemas? Manias? Qualquer coisa que queira acrescentar)

**ESTUDANTES (Quatro vagas) **

Nome: (sobrenome/nome)

Idade: (Entre 15 ~ 17 anos. Eles estão na idade de ter 16 para 17, mas pode haver exceções.)

Aparência: (Preferencialmente ninguém totalmente perfeito. Se quiser, pode pôr uma imagem ilustrativa. Fale um pouco das roupas também!).

Personalidade:

História: (Criatividade! Eles vão abrir a historia)

Porque odeia/não gosta da matéria História? (todos os estudantes não gostam, só queremos ouvir de vocês seus motivos plausíveis).

Tem alguma habilidade especial? (corre rápido? Faz Kendo? Luta artes marciais?)

Em qual dos navios foi parar? (um da marinha, ou um dos piratas? Duas opções no mínimo)

Quando descobriu que não estava mais em 2009, o que sentiu?

Par: (máximo de três opções em ordem de preferência)

Relacionamento com o par:

Relacionamento com as pessoas em seu convívio: (descreva MUITO brevemente, como é a relação com cada um dos integrantes de seu convívio realmente diário, ou seja, com os outros)

Algo a acrescentar? (Aqui você pode colocar algo que não se encaixe na parte de cima)

* * *

Usem a criatividade, e boa sorte! *_*


End file.
